


Untitled for now

by TwinArmaghetto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, more tags ot be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinArmaghetto/pseuds/TwinArmaghetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>humanstuck non sburb au where cronus gets a cute new neighbor and decides to make him his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so this is my first multi chapter fic????? i dont know how fast im gonna be at upd8ing but hopefully it wont be too slow. also if you read this and have any suggestions for the title i would love to hear them uvu

The first time you saw Kankri Vantas was the day he moved into your housing complex. You initially went outside to walk down to the park and play your guitar, but you were surprised instead by a moving van parked on your street. You stopped to look at your soon-to-be neighbors and smiled when a boy who looked about your age walked out from behind the U-Haul. His wavy auburn bangs were pinned out of dark brown eyes, a little sweat glistening on his brow, and he was carrying a big box. His clothes were loose and casual, (which you soon learned was very unlike him) and he stopped to give you a quick smile before heading into the garage of his new home with said box. You were about to start to leave when- "Excuse me? Pardon me? Individual in the leather jacket?" ... _"Is someone talking to me?"_ You thought as you spun on your heels. Your suspicions were confirmed, the same boy you may or may not have been kind-of checking out was standing there, smiling at you. He began to introduce himself, "Hello. My name is Kankri Vantas. As you must have noticed by now, I'm moving in a couple doors down from you." A hand was held out for you to shake as he continued, "Pleasure to meet you, may I have your name?"  
"Cronus. Cronus Ampora, but you can call me any time." You grinned and held out your hand to meet his, but before you made contact he took his hand back and tucked it neatly behind his back.  
"Please refrain from using such flirtatious phrases, or at least warn the person you're conversing with first. It could possibly bother someone or stir up uncomfortable memories. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? Despite what you just said, I still look forward to speaking with you again."  
Before you could even react, he spun around, poised smile still on his face, and left to unpack more boxes from the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life stories and late-night walks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beta (http://sugercube75.tumblr.com/) fixed a ton of mistakes for me jfdgfuidsgfjhsg

The next time you and Kankri are face-to-face you caught him walking across the soccer field neighboring your gated community one afternoon. (You both live in a rather nice area, about a five minute walk away there’s a park, soccer field and river entrance.) You decide on approaching, jogging up to him and tapping on his shoulder, “Wh- Oh, hello Cronus. How are you this afternoon?”   
“I’m fine, just taking a walk. The breeze is nice an cool, ain’t it? How about you?” You stuff your hands into your pockets in an attempt to look cool. It totally works.   
“Why yes, I’m enjoying it a lot actually. It seems to get quite hot here during the day. I am doing the same.” His arms are crossed and pressed to his chest. Seems like he does that often, though it’s hard to tell if it’s because he’s cold or upset. You hope for the first.   
“…So how’re ya liking your new place? Been to the river yet? There’s an entrance right over there.”   
“My new home is very nice, thank you for asking. And no, I haven’t yet.”   
“…Well do ya wanna walk down there with me?”   
“…I don’t see a problem with that.”

With that you both walked and talked, shared information and became closer. (You’re really starting to think he considers you a friend by now.) He told you he’s going to be a junior once school starts, same grade as you- score. He lives with his preacher father and brother Karkat, who’s in 7th grade. His mother and father are separated but stay in touch, Ms. Leijon and her family live a few towns over. He spends most of his time studying or “conversing social justice” on some blogging website. He encouraged you to join, but you told him it’s not really your scene.

With everything he said, you shared your own story. You’ve been living in this town mostly your whole life, and you also have a little brother, (Eridan is a grade higher than Karkat, though) and a father in your household. Your mother left when you were young and took your two sisters with her. She’s now a CEO of some big baking company- she thinks she’ll rule the world one day. You think she’s crazy. Sometimes you miss them, you thought as you explained to Kankri…but then again your oldest sister Meenah always was a bit of a bitch in your opinion. You spend most of your time working on music or hunting for your soul mate. You know, things that cool artistic people do. You are defiantly one of those people.

Eventually you’re both standing on the shore of the river, it’s starting to get late so Kankri explains he has to get home soon, waves a goodbye, and leaves. He says his father is very strict, yours is the complete opposite. He probably wouldn’t care if you sat on this shore until morning. You silently wish that he could too as he walks away.


End file.
